"How The Other Half Clashes"
'"How The Other Half Clashes" '''is the fourth episode in the second season, making it the fourteenth episode in the series. It aired on August 10, 2018. Summary Rumors of a sunken treasure send a Wizard on a deep ocean expedition. A Village’s troops goes on strike, forcing a Barbarian King and Archer Queen to improvise. Plus, how to make a Golem! Plot The episode starts out with How To Brew A Perfect Skeleton Spell. After stirring, the witch accidentally spills the bottle and calls for Jack to clean it. Then, a wizard tries to beat three goblins to a table at the Town Hall Grill. The goblins are angry. The wizard uses his translation potion when he thinks that they are talking about him. It never turns out right, but after many tries, it does, and he hears them talking about a sunken treasure. He goes with his brother to find it, but a night witch is guarding the ship. The wizard brother distracts the night witch as the wizard sails away. The wizard finds the chest, only to see that it was a trap by the goblins. However, the wizard actually finds a golden treasure, but problems await with them when he is stranded on an island. Then, it's How To Make A Golem. Next, a village goes on strike for not wanting to fight as much. So, an idea forms that the troops that usually do not fight should fight, such as builders and villagers. But when jealous, the troops on strike try to do the builder and villager jobs. And they all train to do just that. It then works out at first when each group do better than the other ever did, but one week later, they all backfire. So they all get treated by the healers and go back to their original jobs. In the end of the episode, instead of going to the Town Hall Grill to celebrate, the barbarian king goes for a waxing. He asks if it will hurt, and the waxer replies, "Yes". WHILE THE CREDITS ROLL: Still on the island, Jaakko deals out cards for a game with his golden P.E.K.K.A statues. But after loosing the game, he stomps away. Cast * Tom Kenny * Jason Hightower * Kari Wahlgren * Anna Akana * James Adomian * Tress MacNeille Trivia *This is the first episode with a golden caption in the thumbnail, unless you count "The Clash Cup!", which had a caption in other countries. *Music in this episode's promo is heard in "Rocket's Red and Blue Glare". *This episode is considered the Season 2 premiere on the Season 2 playlist. Goofs / Errors To be added! References * The episode's title is a reference to "How the Other Half Lives", a book published in 1890 by Jacob Riis documenting the poor living conditions in New York City slums. * The golden P.E.K.K.A statues resemble the stone P.E.K.K.A statue that Supercell sells online and the identical Golden P.E.K.K.A statue that was exclusive and not available anymore. Continuity * The town goes on strike, just like in "Ballad of the Barbarian" briefly. Gallery ''Main Article: "How The Other Half Clashes"/Gallery Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2018